powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 8: You're Just the Heroine
You're Just the Heroine ''~Majuna Majuna~'' is the eighth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis Urara loses her concentration when she is chosen over Houka for a major movie role. Plot A cheerleader falls in snow, her coach tells her not to give up. It is a movie set. The actress enters a trailer and a monster comes near her trailer. She goes outside and is being controlled like a puppet. She screams as Manticore reveals himself. Urara wakes up Houka as she is oversleeping. Houka freaks out and gets dressed quickly. She has an audition in a movie where the actress died. Houka asks Kai for a spell for teleporting but you don't know where you will end up. Houka wants Mandora-Boy to show her a spell and shakes him. Houka takes the magic hat and has Urara take her on the Sky Hoki. Houka runs in her audition. She lies, concerning Urara. Houka does her sister sign language, tells her to help her. Urara becomes invisible and tosses the cheerleader stick around to help Houka, but she is visible in the mirror. She trips and reveals herself. She runs off but is stopped by a director, telling her she is perfect for the heroine. Houka is upset but she doesn't want to give up. Urara imagines herself as the lead cheerleader. Urara snaps her out of her daydream and she runs away. Urara and Houka are then called to action. Manticore is making people dance in the forest. He has one young man dance up to him. Yellow blasts the foe and the people are released. The Magiranger fight and Urara takes the people to safety. They are all in awe of her. She imagines fan and adoration. She tries to splash the monster. But the monster gets out of the way and Kai gets splashed with water. Manticore is in a tree and Yellow blasts him off. The foe runs away. At night at the house, they all ask what is up with Urara. Kai sneezes. Urara sits down and Makito reassures her. Nai and Mea are upset at the 5 and want Manticore to eat them. Branken is sure he could kill them if he was on the surface. In the morning, Urara looks in her broken mirror compact. She looks in her crystal ball and wonders if she should stay or go. She can't tell her own future. She starts playing with the baton and Houka was invisible, suing it. She says that she should go, because she will pass. Urara denies it and runs away. She goes to a shore and Houka comes up to her. Urara says a serious job should be for her. Houka tells her to do what she wants to do, be honest with her feelings. Urara asks how she knows she wanted to be an actress. Houka says because she is her sister. Houka grabs her and they go. Houka changes herself into a pink beetle car and Urara gets in the driver's seat. She almost hits a car in opposite traffic and leaps over the car. Houka pushes Urara into the audition, but the monster has returned. Houka tells them she will go without Urara. She tells Urara to be honest with herself and pushes her in. Manticore attacks the three brothers. Houka arrives and changes into a laundry hanger thing and deflects his attacks. Kai goes through the hanger. He makes them dance. Vankyuria watches. Urara meanwhile is in the cheerleader outfit but she looks sad. They try to cheer her up but it is not working. The four de-transform as they dance. The director asks Urara what is wrong. She is still not happy even though she passed the audition. She thinks back to what Houka said about being honest with her feelings. Her smile returns but she tells them that she quits. She runs off. Houka is being brought closer to Manticore. He is about to eat her when a cloak covers his face. Urara kicks him. The others are released from the spell. She says what she really wanted to do was fight with them. They all transform. They receive a new spell that is only for the girls, which upsets Kai. They receive pom-poms and do the ending theme dance. They punch Manticore down and he explodes. He is made big by Wolzard and the five become Majin and four form the MagiDragon. MagiPhoenix climbs on top of MagiDragon. Dragon lets go fire and Phoenix kicks it to destroy the Manticore. Urara says the income is low and they must save, she feeds them. She tells Makito to work harder, Tsubasa to eat his ginseng and Kai not to hide magazines under his bed. She gives water to Mandora-Boy. Houka is happy that Urara is being honest now, but not so much when she tells her that she has to diet. She says she is off to an audition. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast *Actress: , *Director: *Examiner: *Producer: *Manager: *Staff: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, *'Viewership': 6.6% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Majuna Majuna (invisibility spell) **Houka uses it to steal cheesecake from Kai, but gets into a fight with Urara for doing so * Although this episode was never adapted in Power Rangers Mystic Force along with footage & monster its plot would be adapted in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode Lights, Camera, Dax. *Michi Nishijima (Emiri Imanaka in Abaranger) portrays the murdered actress "Emi-chan" playing the cheerleader in the cold opening DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Stage 5: The Way of Love!, Stage 6: The Ruler of Darkness, Stage 7: Into the Dream and Stage 8: You're Just the Heroine. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also The episode adapted from this Magiranger episode used (the PR adaptation of Boukenger) References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote